


Problem solving

by AWRA



Series: Nightangel smut [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Voyeurism, i mean i don't really have a better name for it so, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWRA/pseuds/AWRA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren wants Kurt to top for the first time. A little problem arises, but it's not like they can't work around it. And Kurt really likes Warren's ass</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem solving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenkan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenkan/gifts), [Lionsandduckiesanddemonsohmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionsandduckiesanddemonsohmy/gifts).



> yeah I wrote porn for the second time in less than a week

"Wanna fuck me?"

Kurt blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I asked if you want to fuck me" Warren said.

They were on Warren's bed, cuddling, and Kurt had been almost dozing off with Warren's warm body pressed against his back. But now he was wide awake.

"Are you asking for another round?" Kurt asked, not completely opposed to the idea.

"I was being literal there" Warren said, pressing a kiss to Kurt's shoulder "I was asking you if _you_ wanted to fuck _me_. As in, your dick, my ass."

Kurt's blood rushed to his face. They had never done it that way before, Kurt had always been the one on the bottom. Not that the idea was unappealing. It had just never came up. "You would want that?" Kurt asked.

"I wouldn't ask you if I didn't" Warren said "Honestly, I've been thinking about it for a while now. How you'd feel inside me. Besides, aren't you curious too? To find out what it feels to be inside someone that way?" Warren's arm around Kurt's waist tightened, pulling them closer, and Kurt could feel Warren's half-hard cock pressed against his lower back.

Kurt swallowed. "Wouldn't- Wouldn't your wings get uncomfortable?" he asked. Lying on them with someone pressed over you didn't sound too nice in Kurt's opinion.

"I don't have to lie down. I could ride you. Would you like it? If I were to ride you?"

Kurt had vivid image of Warren sitting on his lap, bouncing up and down, wings spread behind him like always when he was near. Heat pooled in his groin. "Ja" he said.

"Ja? You'd like your cock in my ass and me fucking myself on it?" Warren whispered. Kurt took a deep breath. Warren knew exactly what that kind of talk did to him, and he loved using it to his advantage.

"You _were_ asking for another round" Kurt said. Warren snickered.

"I was" he said, shifting and moving up to kiss the nape of Kurt's neck "So. You alright with doing this?"

"Right now?"

"No time like the present" Warren said. Kurt turned his head to look at him from the corner of his eye.

"Warum nicht" he said eventually.

Warren grinned and pulled him into a kiss. Kurt turned around fully, slipping one arm around Warren's back. Warren pushed him gently, making Kurt lie on his back and moving to straddle him, biting softly at his lips.

Kurt's first instinct was to spread his legs, let Warren settle between them in anticipation of what was to come, but then he remembered what they were going to do and he moaned against Warren's mouth. His cock twitched at the thought.

Warren pulled back, and Kurt chased after his lips. Warren smiled at him, before bending down to press open mouthed kisses at Kurt's neck. Kurt whined, tilting his head up as Warren licked a stripe along his throat.

Warren rocked his hips down, rubbing their cocks together. They both moaned at the touch, and Kurt arched his back, chasing after the touch. His gripped Warren's hair, pushing him closer, and Warren groaned against his neck.

Kurt's hand found its way down to Warren's ass, and he squeezed it. Warren let out a soft curse and pushed back against him. Kurt loved Warren's ass, the shape of it and how firm it was. He may have never actually fucked Warren, but he had always taken every occasion to touch his ass, squeeze it, maybe run his tail along the crease, and there had been that one occasion when he had used his tongue and _that_ had been an experience, seeing that tight ring of mus-

Tight.

Kurt tugged at Warren's hair, dragging him away from his neck. "Engel, we may have a little issue here" he said.

Warren frowned. "What?"

"This" Kurt raised his hand in front of Warren's face "How exactly am I supposed to prepare you?" He knew how important preparation was, and had experienced himself that without the right amount things could be very unpleasant. The first times, even one finger had felt weird to him.

And his fingers were twice as thick as Warren's, and he doubted Warren's body would appreciate. Not to mention his nails were not only quite long, but also rather sharp, as various red lines on Warren's back could confirm. Overall not something one would want in such a delicate area of their body.

Warren seemed to have understood what Kurt was telling him, because he frowned and bit his lip, thoughtful for a moment. But then he shrugged. "Well, I guess I'll have to prep myself then."

Kurt's breath hitched. Because the idea of Warren riding him had been arousing, but the thought of Warren fingering himself, getting his body ready for Kurt, well. Kurt whined and let his head fall back against the pillow. This Engel was going to kill him.

Just like that, Warren climbed off of him and Kurt whined at the loss of his body over him. But then he saw that Warren had grabbed the lube from the nightstand and was starting to coat his fingers in it, grinning at him.

Warren stretched his arm behind himself and before he could help it Kurt blurted, "Can I watch?"

Warren's cock twitched. "You want a show, kitten?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Kurt flushed at the pet name. "Ja, Engel."

Warren laughed and straddled Kurt's hips, facing away from him so that Kurt had an amazing view of his ass. Warren bent forward, steadying himself with one hand on Kurt's thigh. And _that_ sight already made Kurt's mouth go dry, that muscled back and beautiful wings and perfect ass, cheeks a little spread because of the position so that Kurt could see a peek of Warren's hole and his balls hanging heavy underneath.

But then Warren looked at Kurt from over his shoulder, as if to see if he was watching, and reached behind himself with his lubed hand. He traced his own rim with one slick finger, toying with it and spreading the lube around. Kurt watched enraptured as Warren started pushing, the muscles giving in and the first knuckle of his finger disappearing inside himself. A broken moan escaped Kurt's throat.

"You know you're not... the one getting fingered, right?" Warren said, slowly pumping his finger in and out. He sounded a little breathless.

"Das ist besser" Kurt breathed. Watching Warren over him, playing with his hole, the strong muscles of his back tensing as he struggled to reach better, maybe it wasn't exactly better than having Warren touching him but it wasn't that far behind. And then Warren slipped his finger out, his hole clenching around nothing for a second before he went back in as far as the position allowed him, and Kurt felt his cock starting to drip pre-come onto his belly.

Warren pushed a second finger inside, stretching himself. Kurt moaned at the sight. His tail was curling on itself in excitement. He wondered if Warren could find his sweet spot this way. The thought made him breathless for a second.

But even if he couldn't, it didn't look like Warren wasn't enjoying himself. He was pushing his hips back against his fingers minutely, sighing softly, and the hand on Kurt's thigh was gripping him in an almost painful way. Kurt ran his hands up and down Warren's thighs, unable to stop himself from touching. Warren moaned at the contact, and his wings trembled.

"Gut?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah" Warren panted "Can you pass me the lube?"

Kurt reached blindly for the bottle of lube. "Here" he said, finding it. Warren slipped his fingers out to take it, and Kurt groaned. He could see Warren's hole, red and wet, clenching and unclenching. His hand shot up to Warren's cheeks, and he spread them, _needing_ to see better.

Warren made a breathless moan. "Fuck Kurt" he said, slipping his fingers back to his cleft. Kurt was unable to let go of him, keeping him spread so that he could watch every detail of Warren's fingers, now three of them, pushing back into him with an obscene sound.

His tail was moving of its own accord, wrapping itself around Warren's arm and chest. Kurt hadn't really been paying attention to it, what with having something much more interesting than what his tail was doing in front of him, but then he heard Warren moan suddenly and he realized it had brushed against Warren's cock. Licking his lips, Kurt did it again, running the tip along the planes of Warren's chest until he found what he was looking for.

Warren cursed, and his hips bucked. A wing almost knocked against Kurt's head, but it was worth it. So worth it. Kurt thought he could see Warren's hole clench around his fingers for a second.

"Fuck, I'm ready" Warren said, taking his fingers out of his ass and turning around. Kurt was confused for a second, but then he remembered what they were aiming for and his already racing heart skipped a few beats as Warren lubed Kurt's cock up.

"Engel" Kurt moaned. His cock was weeping, and the cold lube wasn't quite enough to bring him down from the edge. Especially because right after Warren had slicked him up he put himself into position over Kurt's cock.

Keeping Kurt's cock still with one hand, Warren slowly lowered himself down on it. Kurt screamed and his back arched off the bed, his hands gripped the sheets so hard he was afraid he'd rip them. The feeling was incredible. Even Warren's mouth couldn't compare to this. It was so tight, so hot.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Kurt looked over at Warren's face, who had his eyes closed and was breathing heavily through his nose. Warren's chest was flushed, his cock hard, and his wings were trembling.

"Gott" Kurt whimpered, closing his eyes, trying to stop himself from coming there and then. He wanted to enjoy this.

Warren circled his hips slowly, his breath coming out in short gasps. "Kurt" he called "Kurt, look at me."

Kurt opened his eyes, and saw Warren take his cock in his hand, giving it a couple lazy strokes as he moved, raising his hips for less than an inch before sinking back down. He looked calm – but from the way his wings had opened behind him and the how he was swearing under his breath Kurt knew he was as excited as Kurt was.

"I'm close, Engel" Kurt moaned loudly, closing his eyes again, needing Warren to know he wasn't going to last that much longer. He was struggling not to push his hips up to follow Warren's movements, trying desperately to control himself.

"Me too, fuck" Warren groaned "I don't even like fingering myself that much but it was so hot, you watching me like that, and now having you inside me, Kurt, fuck, feel so big, you're so hot, y'know I love the sounds you make, fuck, fuck..."

Kurt couldn't take it anymore, and his hips bucked up, and he came with a shout, trying to bury himself deeper inside Warren's body. He gasped for air, seeing white spots in front of him.

With hazed eyes he watched as Warren's fist quickened around his cock, a litany of profanities falling from his lips as he kept riding Kurt's cock before spilling over Kurt's chest. Kurt whimpered, feeling Warren clench around his sensitive cock.

Warren fell down over Kurt, panting. The movement made Kurt slip out of him, and they both winced a little.

"How are you feeling?" Warren asked from somewhere around Kurt's collarbone.

"You?"

Warren raised his head a little. "Oh, I'm amazing."

"Shouldn't I have, uh, lasted longer?" Kurt asked, feeling his face grow warm. Warren never came that quickly when he was fucking him. It obviously hadn't been that bad since Warren had came too, but it probably would have been better if Kurt had managed to hold on a little longer.

"Please don't tell me you're beating yourself up for how long you lasted" Warren said, looking up at Kurt "Oh God, you are. Look, don't, because it was good. Very good. I think we can both agree on that."

"Ja, it was good" Kurt said.

"And if you're worried about how quickly you came" Warren said, dropping his head back on Kurt's shoulder "Then you can make it up to me by doing this again until you can hold on until I come twice by riding you, how does that sound?"

Kurt closed his eyes. "Very good" he said.

"I could get used to fingering myself, you know. I mean, it's a little hard on the wrists, but since you seemed to like the show...."

Kurt hoped his moan was answer enough to that.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.a-weird-rusted-android.tumblr.com)


End file.
